


Honey

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin tames the viciousness with a gentling hand, soft fingers and softer words, and slowly, slowly, like a man being drawn out of his dreams, Levi comes to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For anon Tumblr prompt: erwin keeps calling levi sweet names like honey, sweetie, kitten, etc, and levi has to act like it doesn't bother him. erwin totally knows how it affects him and takes advantage of it. Idk. Old men being gross i guess.

Erwin tames the viciousness with a gentling hand, soft fingers and softer words, and slowly, slowly, like a man being drawn out of his dreams, Levi comes to trust. He comes to taste kindness and hold it sweet in his mouth, the taste melting away clean and soft and bright, and Erwin’s kisses hold no trace of acidity to linger shocking aftertaste in the back of his throat after he pulls away. But the bitterness of the Underground schools him well, kind words a currency, and he has not yet gotten used to the taste of sugar.

And so when Erwin calls him “darling,” in passing, late one night when his eyes are strained from looking at the expenses by flickering candlelight, he can’t help the flush crawling feverish across his skin. “Pass the ink, would you, darling?” slipping from his mouth, the words shaped as though they were born to ride on the swell of Erwin’s lower lip. Levi nearly drops the inkwell, nearly spatters them with black, and to his credit, Erwin doesn’t say anything about the way his hands shake as he hands over the item.

But sugar dissolves silently, and so too do Erwin’s observations tinge their interactions sweet, sweeter, sweetest, delighting in every blush he gets to creep across Levi’s face, winding rosy fingers up around the slender column of his neck and painting the tips of his ears.

“Sweetheart.” A soft whisper into the shell of Levi’s ear, grinning as the skin becomes heated beneath his lips, Levi pushing him away, grumbling halfheartedly as he straightens out his cravat for the day ahead.

“Honey.” An offhand comment standing in the queue at the mess, trying not to laugh as Levi nearly drops his tray, glaring at him furiously, his face a bright red that he claims to a gleeful Petra is just because of the steam rising up from the metal trays of meat and potatoes.

“Kitten.” Levi had nearly clawed his eyes out for that one, flinging a pen at him across his desk as he’d dropped off some more documents for Erwin’s signature. The ink had spattered all over his collar, and in his surprise, Erwin hadn’t noticed Levi reaching across the mahogany to grab at the starched fabric of his shirt and pull him into a violent kiss that had left the swell of his lip swollen from where Levi had bitten tiny crescents into it.

“Oh, darling,” Erwin whispers now, his lips fluttering against Levi’s calf, laying tender kisses across his skin. Levi gnaws at his lip, whining low in his throat and trying not to plead for more. His cock juts rosy from the junction of his thighs, flushed and aching and sticky already, but Erwin – that absolute bastard – has ignored it for what feels like the past century. “Darling.” He rolls the R, holds it heavy on his tongue, his kisses trailing up the inside of Levi’s thigh. Levi arches impatiently, his cheeks red as he buries his face in his arms, peeping out from beneath his limbs as Erwin laves lavish love all over his skin.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” This earns him a halfhearted kick to the small of his back, a small sting of pain that Erwin returns, sucking a violet splotch into the velvet skin of Levi’s inner thigh, and Levi is utterly mortified at the moan that spills unbidden from his throat. “My darling dear, so lovely.” Oh, God. Levi wants to curl up and wither away, Humanity’s Strongest undone, choking on honey.

“I’m not beautiful,” he croaks, his breath catching in his throat as Erwin blows a soft, steady stream of warmth onto the weeping head of his cock. Even as he watches, eyes glazed, a gleaming bead of opaque fluid trickles from the slit; even as he watches, eyes lidded, Erwin’s tongue peeks out from between plush lips to press against the skin, tasting. His retorts die in his throat, a moan spilling through the barricade of his protests, kitten licks around the head of his cock, and Erwin’s fingers are holding him down to the mattress, his muscles twitching against his grip.

“No? You don’t think so?” Erwin asks, pulling off one, two, three particularly delicious sucks later, the swell of his lower lip smudged with pearls. “You’re utterly scrumptious, love.” Levi groans, utterly mortified; his groan breaks into a breathy moan breaks into a breathless sob as Erwin shifts himself forward, nudging Levi’s thighs apart and pressing the head of his cock against Levi’s entrance, still wet and puffy and slick from half an hour ago. He tries to grind down, tries to sink Erwin inside him with a furious fervency that takes even him by surprise, glaring up through damp bangs. Impatience, the frantic stirring of a teaspoon rattling around in the delicate rim of the china cup, eager for the sweetness to diffuse all throughout.

Erwin grinds against him languidly, teasing, just the slightest hint of pressure against where Levi is shaking open and wanton, aching, against him, desperate to be filled, desperate for Erwin to pour himself into him, hot, burning, scalding almost. Levi craves it, his hands knotting white knuckled in the bed sheets.

“Please,” he grits out, finally, vicious still, the raw bite of unrefined sugar, and Erwin grins, leaning down to press a kiss to the downturn of Levi’s mouth as he presses himself in. Levi’s mouth falls open on a sob, a soft, wild, agonized ecstasy spilling through him to puddle heated in the pool of his stomach as Erwin finally slots himself fully inside him.

“God,” he sobs, his hips rolling to match Erwin’s thrusts, stroking along his prostate with every movement.

“Just Erwin will do,” he murmurs, grinning breathlessly as Levi’s glare is lost, his eyes squeezing shut at a particularly lovely thrust that has him writhing beneath Erwin’s ministrations. “I wish you could see yourself,” Erwin breathes, reaching down to wrap a hand around Levi’s cock, thumb stroking soft circles against the weeping head, collecting the pearls of fluid on the pad of his finger. “So gorgeous for me, dearest.”

Levi twitches around him, wrapped velvet heat around his cock, and Erwin moans, soft, languid, his thrusts stuttering just the slightest bit. Levi dissolves into pleasure, melting, liquid, drowning Erwin with him, his head tossed back into the pillows, a black starburst on the pillowcase, a gleam of sweat lingering in the hollow of his throat that Erwin licks away with delight because the salt only makes Levi’s skin taste all the sweeter.

Levi’s cock smears slick across his hand, an upstroke with every instroke, and Levi sobs, his voice shattering into a cry. Erwin watches breathlessly as Levi bites down on his lower lip to stifle the sound, the skin turning white beneath the pressure of his teeth. His eyes are squeezed shut, a thin track of tears spilling across the sharp edge of one cheekbone, ragged sobs, holding back, wanting the ecstasy to last forever.

“Go on, then,” Erwin urges, rubbing the flat of his palm over the weeping head. “Let me see you, love.”

Levi’s eyes fly open at the admission, tears clinging to his eyelashes, and he stares at Erwin almost accusatorily, almost terrified, almost affectionate as he arches, taut tension bow, clamping tight to milk pleasure from Erwin’s cock as he spills thick ribbons of silver across Erwin’s hand and his stomach. Erwin unravels, cubes of sugar dissolving in the heat, and only manages a few more thrusts before his fingers dig roughly into the tender skin of Levi’s hips and he stutters into the welcoming heat that envelopes him with warmth.

He sprawls languid over Levi a few moments later, breaths hot and quivering against Levi’s skin while trembling hands stroke through the damp gold of his hair, soft fingers and even softer words as Levi whispers a soft admission of love in between the slowing beats of their hearts.


End file.
